


Clint and Tony facetime/phone sex.avi

by Sassy_Cage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facetime apparently, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Yeaaah, had the idea, needed to write it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is off on a business trip,<br/>Clint facetimes him.<br/>And this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Tony facetime/phone sex.avi

"The things I'm gonna do to you when I get home..."  
"Tell me what you're gonna do Tony... Please... I ne-need it."  
"Fuck-I'm gonna bend you over the-shit- table in the living room, so everyone can see what a dirty whore you really are-Shit- I'll h-"  
Tony's interrupted by his own breath hitching and then he let's out a shaky breath of relief.  
"Y-you were...?"  
"Touching myself the whole time? Hell yeah I was. I can't hear you like this-let alone see you like this,without jerking off."  
"Can you...keep talking though please..."  
"Mm...why should I?"  
"Tony-god Tony please...I need it please just..."  
"Alright."  
Clint lets out a moan of approval, as he can't speak anymore.  
"I'll hold you there for hours, teasing you, until you beg me to let you cum. You'll beg in that pretty little way of yours and I'll fuck you senseless until you won't be able to walk for-"  
"Wait-fuck-Tony..."  
As Clint cums, Tony whispers quiet encouragement.  
"Show me the mess you made Clint."  
Clint turns his phone camera to his stomach.  
"Such a good boy."  
"Tony?"  
"Hmm?"  
"When will you be home? I miss you..."  
"I'll be home tomorrow."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I love you Tony, please be safe."  
"You too Clint."


End file.
